1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binders and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable binder apparatus for holding papers or other sheet materials together in a manner that does not concentrate pressure on small areas of the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binders for large groups of papers is generally known in the prior art. Binders of the removable type include clamps that have a channel configuration with sides that are biased together, typically by the spring resiliency of the side walls of the clamp. However, the pinching pressure of the side walls is generally applied to the group of papers along the free edges of the side walls. Further, the intense pinching pressure must be overcome by the fingers of the user in order to open the jaws of the clamp to insert the papers therebetween, and as the thickness of the papers to be bond increases, the pinching pressure that must be overcome greatly increases, and the possibility of the clamp slipping from or flipping out of the grip of the user during the pinching action also greatly increases. The pinching pressure needed to open the jaws of the clamp thus can make the clamps difficult or even impossible to use by persons with little finger strength or arthritis.
In these respects, the adjustable binder apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding papers or other sheet materials together in a manner that does not concentrate pressure on small areas of the paper and that is easier to apply to paper without great finger strength.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of binders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new adjustable binder apparatus wherein the same can be utilized for holding papers or other sheet materials together in a manner that does not concentrate pressure on small areas of the paper, and is also easier to apply to even large groupings of paper without requiring the application of a great amount of finger pressure.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main member defining a gap for receiving a portion of sheet materials. A pressure assembly is mounted in the gap of the main member, and is slidably movable in the gap for abutting against a portion of sheet materials when the sheet materials are inserted into the gap. The pressure assembly is releasably securable to the central portion of the main member such that spacing between the pressure assembly and one of the side portions of the main member is adjustable.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.